


Spring Break

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Fucked Out [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation kink, M/M, Micropenis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesiveness, Verbal Humiliation, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks so good that Derek has to catch his breath right there…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

Derek did all the packing for the trip. While the initial idea had been for Stiles and Scott to go on a Spring break trip, Allison managed to break her leg and so Scott didn’t want to go. Derek jumped at the chance, explaining to the Sheriff as well how he will miss Stiles when he was in college where he will be rooming with Scott anyway. So, with the Sheriff’s blessing in accord, Derek and Stiles took a long extended break of two months just after graduation and before he has to head to college. Derek remembered to bring all their toys as well and Stiles got more tips on how to do make up from both Lydia and Allison. Lydia also reasoned how this could be a trail version of them living together in the future.

Derek also packed the clothes for Stiles that he would be wearing throughout the vacation.

The Camaro was judged too conspicuous, the Jeep too small as well as hazardously broken, so Derek took Peter’s much sensible white van, way to go uncle. Peter was adamant that the van was a gift as there was no way he would be able to get it cleaned enough of the bodily fluids reeking it up to use it again. Stiles had snorted and given him a kiss on his cheeks before getting into the car. Peter got a warm hug from Derek and then they were off.

Three hours later the duo stopped in a rest area. Derek pulled out the plastic bag that he had placed in the back seat, apart from the other luggage and then tugged Stiles along to the restroom. 20 minutes later, a girl in a halter top, short shorts, blue sneakers and tiny silver clips with lushful makeup on her face accompanied Derek back to the van. Derek stashed the plastic bag in the van and then headed to the small shop to get some snacks, Stiles in tow, skipping along playfully. Stiles got his chips, his jerky, pop tarts and marshmallows. Derek got the twizzlers and more candy and chocolate that he alone could barely hold. They kissed in one of the dusty corners and just got an eyeroll from the shopkeeper.

They drove out, staying on the roads for hours, stopping just to get to the bathrooms or to suck each other off. By the time they reached the inn they had already booked before hand, Stiles had come three times and he sucked Derek off once, smearing the cum around his lips like lipstick. 

They drove on like that for a week before hitting their first city. Derek dressed Stiles in his sluttiest clothes, bounded his cock a bit more so that nothing was visible under the bandage dress and took him dancing. Stiles dancing in those high heels and smiling from afar was a vision to watch. He undulated and swayed his body and Stiles just looked so good that Derek had to catch his breath right there. His lips were shiny from his spit and boys and a few girls kept looking at him, so mesmerizing he looked, the awkward spazzy self almost erased under the clothes and more. 

Derek just sat at the bar and drank beer and looked on with glee as the people around Stiles salivated around him. The light was dim so that his adams apple was not that prominent, the scarf he had on there artfully hiding even the hint of it when a boy, perhaps as young as Stiles went up to him to say something. Stiles leaned back from him, a frown on his face and Derek had had enough of showing his girl to the world for now. He strode on to the dance floor, pulled Stiles to himself, who went to him with a bright grin without a backward glance at the boy and then both were standing in the back alley, kissing furiously.

Derek suddenly shoves Stiles and then turns him around, hustling him till Stiles is holding on to the wall while Derek humps at his ass. Stiles moans because not only is Derek untucking him in his panties he is also weaving magic with his words.

“He saw your pretty pink lips and he wanted to fuck your face, thinking what a pretty girl you are, not knowing how your clitty is. I think you would have loved that, no, baby, sucking him off right in the middle of the dancefloor while the other people looked on, huh? You’d look so sweet with your big brown eyes with the lashes done up nice and long and your ass just jutting out like it is meant to be kneaded and touched, so fucking beautiful, a cock filling your mouth and coming in it that you guzzle down like the good girl you are. You are my very good girl right? My good girl with the slutty clitty and small titties and a hungry pussy, God, could you be more perfect,” Derek said near Stiles ears.

Derek is tugging on Stiles one inch penis, making him squirm and moan while they both could hear the pounding music from the inside of the club. It is standing up like a big clit and spitting out droplets of cum, when Derek opens his zipper, pulls his cock out and slides it home into Stiles’ already prepared hole. Stiles comes immediately, wheezy little sights falling from his mouth. Derek fucks into him hard, almost in sync with the music beats they can hear clearly when suddenly the door they had just come through opens up.

It is the boy from before, the one Derek got needlessly possessive over. His eyes go wide as he watches Stiles being fucked to within an inch of his life behind a club in a dirty alley and all that his eyes is fixed is on how prettily moans at the sudden appearance and clenches on Derek’s cock, making Derek cum with a suddenness he was not prepared for. Both stagger against the wall, their orgasms almost wiping their knees out and the door closes with a thunk, but not before Derek got to see the flush on the boy’s cheek as he ran inside.

Derek was done coming, but he still thrust a few more times into Stiles and said, “He will come tonight to the look of you fucked open on my cock in this dinghy alley and he will come with your name on his lips, slut. But he will never touch you or fill you because you are mine.”

Stiles let out another whimper and slumped into Derek. No matter though, Derek had a long night planned ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. kudos and comments plzzz!


End file.
